


Gifts

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Goujin and Haizaki want to tease Asuto, Happy Birthday Inamori Asuto, Nosaka wants to bully Haizaki for his crush which is Akane, Surprise Party, father and son moment, mild Asuto x Yurika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: Sometimes, the presence of what you want most is the best gift of all.One-shot dedicated to the birthday boy who is the protagonist of Inazuma Eleven Ares / Orion who is a Sun: Asuto Inamori!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

"How did everyone leave urgently without telling me?"

"I'm sorry but it was a surprise, but before they left, they told me that you can go to the island tomorrow."

"I wonder what happened to get the whole team to go to the island."

"Hopefully it's nothing serious, but I could tell how serious they were when they hit each other."

"That will be seen soon. Thanks for letting me know, Mrs. Kazeaki. I'll go pack my things to leave tomorrow."

As you can see, it has been months of the FFI where Japan was crowned champion of the tournament, and after that, it started with the autumn FF where there was too much news:

* Haizaki returned to Seisho Gakuen.

* Ichihoshi decided to stay in Japan and enter Otei Tsukinomiya and be part of that team.

* Sakanoue became Tonegawa's goalkeeper.

* The former Raimon team returned to participate in that tournament with the original members (including those who participated in the World Cup with another team such as Ichinose and Domon)

* Inakuni returned to the island and the club not only had salvation, but also participated in the FF representing the island.

* Coach Chou along with Li returned to China.

November was just beginning and the tournament was already in the last, the teams they faced have improved and more with what they learned in the world cup for what they starred in but for Inamori and his friends, they would fight to protect that title they won in last semester.

However, to his surprise, the whole team left without warning to Inakunijima Island and does not know the reason for that trip without his person ... he just hoped it was nothing bad.

The next day very early, he took the transport that would take him to the island. It seemed odd to use it when they are still in the middle of the tournament (the boys' school gives him permission to continue his studies in Tokyo while participating in the national ones). He took hours to get to his hometown and the first thing he does when he gets there is to ask his friends' parents and relatives about their whereabouts.

To his misfortune, they are unaware of any clues. They did not know that the boys returned home without notifying them or something similar, something that Inamori thought was too weird and was even scaring him, soon, someone's call calms his thoughts a bit.

**_"I've been calling you and you hardly deign to answer."_ **

"Haizaki? Sorry, I've been in Inakunijima for about 15 minutes so I barely have a signal."

**_"And may I know what the hell you're doing there? You haven't been defeated yet so you're back."_ **

"I know, but yesterday I found out that my friends are on the island and not only do I not know why, but they did not notify me to be with them."

_**"It's weird, did something wrong happen?"** _

"Nothing, I even asked their parents but they didn't know they were on the island either. I don't know if they returned to the city because no one answered me."

**_"Doesn't anyone know about this?"_ **

"Exact."

_**"Is rare."** _

"I think about the same ... by the way, what were you calling me for? It's unusual for you to call me."

**_"It's not because I want to, but because the captain wants a practice match with you, or something like that. I'm just calling, although it's a bummer since he must be the one who has to do this._ **

The black-haired man smiles nervously when he imagines the brunette's expressions.

"I see..."

**_"Anyway, it was just for that."_ **

"Ok ... take care Haizaki."

 _ **"Yes, yes ... whatever"**_ He hangs up abruptly, causing a sigh in his green eyes as he looks up at the sky somewhat worried.

"I wonder if everyone will be okay" He whispers as he decides to go for a walk on the beach to calm down.

That walk helps him a lot and decides that it was best to return home to have lunch, however, a rare message from his cell phone arrives, indicating that he had clues to the whereabouts of his companions, so he had to go to the slopes where they usually train the team. Hopeful, he is speeding towards that place and the first thing he finds is:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Those greenish eyes expands to see how a chorus of people resonate at the same time, as well as confetti and colored papers being thrown at his person

"G ... guys" He whispers, annoyed when he sees a group gathered in that place that is decorated for that occasion.

It was not only his team, but also some acquaintances from Inazuma Japan, be it Hikaru, Nosaka, Haizaki and some more, his father was also there and the biggest surprise is to see some players from Russia present at the celebration.

"We really surprised him, we did a great job" Hiura declares while high-fiving Goujin at the success of the surprise.

"B ... but how?" How the hell did they manage to fool him? It was the question he was constantly asking himself, how did they do it? How is it possible that her father and even some boys from Russia are in Japan? How it is that he does not have his own team, his friends, hiding everything?

"Easy, you're too clueless that you don't even notice anything" Kozomaru says simply.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Goujin, Kozomaru and Haizaki shout at the same time.

"Now guys, this is not the time to argue" Michinari speaks in a scolding tone.

In that, Takuma approaches him to hug his son and congratulate him. For Asuto, he was quite surprised that his father obtained a space to accompany him on his birthday despite his commitments to the Orion Foundation.

"I didn't think you would come" He tells her as he tries to control his emotions.

"I will not miss a birthday of yours again. I know this will not make up for my absence from past festivities."

"It doesn't matter ... for a moment I thought it would be my first birthday being alone since mom left ... but your being here, it's the best gift."

Those words cause warmth in Shinjou who hugs him tightly. Many wanted to congratulate him, but decided that it was best to serve the food while leaving father and son to do their thing. Some time later, the rain of congratulations began to arrive as well as the thousands of gifts that Asuto never thought he received compared to previous years.

"Happy Birthday!" It was the foreigners' turn, starting with Malik, who enthusiastically embraces his friend.

"I never thought you would come here" The celebrant said with a smile as he accepted the gifts from the Russians.

"We wanted to come with Mr. Shinjou to congratulate you, a call would have been more expensive and a congratulation in person is better" Froy says simply.

"They know it wasn't necessary, a message or even a video call would have been enough."

"Don't complain so much" Lus mutters while sighing.

"I'm not complaining Lus! It's just that ..."

"Let's see, smile and that's it. What matters is that we are here" Kasim gives a light blow to Inamori's forehead with his fingers.

"Heh, by the way, my brother also sends his congratulations and greetings, he wanted to come but his duties as president do not leave him alone."

"I imagine, but I'm glad the foundation is on the right track."

"The work that your father does has been of great help and support to my brother as well as the rest of the foundation staff."

"I know" Asuto observes with a soft smile the adult speaking with Hikaru and Nosaka and then he observes the Russian trinity.

"By the way, how are you doing with your country's tournament?"

"On the right track, we will go to the semifinal and they have been a great help" Froy puts his arms around Kasim and Kuabel to hug them at the same time, making both boys feel embarrassed and Inamori laugh at that.

"I'm very happy for all three."

"Three? Wait ... Now where did he go?" The black-haired man is uneasy to see the white-haired man fly away as if he were looking for someone.

"He was with us until recently, how strange."

"Who are you talking about, Malik?"

"Well..."

"She hidden in the trees" Kasim interrupts Kuabel as he points to a tree behind them. Girikanan goes there and spends 5 minutes apparently arguing with someone, then he approaches the group and behind him, he is accompanied white-haired girl with 2 pigtails and green eyes.

"You ..." Asuto whispers in surprise, he remembered that girl as the captain of Shadow of Orion.

"Come on, don't be shy" Froy encourages the girl, who blushes with nerves and something that for the too strange black-haired man to see her behave strangely.

"H ... happy birthday Asuto" Yurika muttered inaudibly while putting the gift for the named on her face trying to hide.

"Eh? Did you say something? He didn't hear you" Lus says mockingly, Kuabel sighs heavily which, Girikanan accompanies him as they both say in a low voice " _Here we go again_ "

"In fact I..."

"Shhh, let her say it right" For Inamori, Kasim's mocking behavior was even weirder as he is generally too expressionless for most including his friends and himself."Ha... Happy ... birthday."

"He doesn't listen to you."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUTO" The scream that Beor makes, makes the public's attention focus on her. Those who were members of the Japanese team, identified Yurika by her actions as captain of Shadow of Orion and there was still the doubt that she was doing it in the celebration.

Meanwhile, Yurika was red with shame at what your mind is filled with insults and ways of revenge towards Lus, who tries not to laugh, Malik and Froy try to console the girl because for them, it is common discussions there is between Kasim and Beor and Asuto ... well, he doesn't know how to react to the situation, he even blinks many times.

"I ... thank you. It's a surprise you're here, I'm very happy to see you again" The pigtail girl freezes when she feels how Inamori takes the gift from her hands, ignoring the emotions it provokes in her.

"Pay me, I told you she would behave like a collegiate in love" Kuabel sighs in defeat as he takes out money to pay Kasim for a bet they made.

"A bet?" Hikaru asks who arrives with Yuuma, Ryuohei, Goujin and Mansaku.

"It's nothing ... it's normal for them to do those things" The blue-haired Girikanan comments with a nervous smile.

"And can you tell what she's doing here?" She asks in her Haizaki way.

"She is part of the team that Lus, Froy and myself are on. Despite her actions, she has changed a lot and she is a great girl although there are times when she behaves rude."

"It's good to know that she has a chance as well as the rest of the Orion guys" Ichihoshi said happily upon hearing Malik's reply.

"Although it's rare to see her behave that way" Mansaku comments when observing the nervousness of the girl.

"It's that ... about that ..."

"Let me guess ... is she in love with our Asuto?" The Gounji's mocking smile confirmed his suspicion.

"That girl and Asuto? Together? Ha! That would be worth gold."

"The same would say of you and Akane, Ne, Haizaki?" Nosaka smirked at a blushing and angry Ryouhei.

"Does Haizaki have a girlfriend? Hahahaha this scoop is worth gold" Gounji feels fear when Haizaki threatens him if he continues to bother with that as he looks for a way to get revenge on Yuuma for embarrassing him.

"But it wouldn't be bad for our friend to think of romance, Ne, Kirina?"

"You are right Mansaku."

"Her problem is shyness, although on the one hand, I'm glad that she keeps that part of her from the past."

For Froy, he was able to understand the difficult process of Yurika's reintegration into society since he still did not know what his mother did in her and in the guys who were part of Shadow of Orion. Although she maintains her tough and tough girl personality, she retains her characteristic delicacy and shyness in her when she was a child and it is only with him and now with Inamori, the only ones to show that facet.

While that group talks, shock comes to their lives when they see how the girl kisses the birthday boy's cheek, causing him to blush and for her to turn her back to hide her red cheeks, something that the rest will begin to notice and de step upset the couple by what they just saw.

"Tell me someone photographed it."

"Oh, what do you think ... this is quality material" Kasim shows Goujin the photo he took with his cell phone.

"You guys are bad" Kuabel scolds them, although deep down, he wanted to have that photo to annoy Inamori.

"Time to tease the birthday boy."

"Don't you dare Goujin"

"You aren't my mom, Kirina."

"I go ahead and bother him."

"Haizaki don't do it! Nosaka won't you stop him?"

"Naaaa, this is fun, Ichihoshi."

While this is happening, Takuma is amused to see her son being the center of teasing from her friends, inside he was laughing a lot since it did not bother his that her not-so-little son was in the way of romance.

"Yuriko, are you looking at us, right? Asuto is a great boy and I see that he has had great friends who value him for how he is. You have educated much better than I would have done if I had been with you ... I , I want to be a great father to him ... I want more than anything that you observe the bright future that holds for us and support us wherever you are, my precious Yuriko ... "

"Heh, you will be a great father my dear Takuma. I will always be with you so, I look forward to seeing the bright future of our son and yours" whispers the soul of Yuriko Inamori, who is next to the man with whom he swore eternal love. She smiles since she is calm knowing that her little son is in good hands by counting the friendships he has gained since childhood and now, as well as seeing that Takuma is next to his baby and this time, together until fate decides the agreed time and see it again on the spiritual plane.

Although she should not think that right now, For Yuriko, it is important now to see her son enjoy a birthday surrounded by friends, his family and the climate of his beloved Inakunijima ... and incidentally, give the go-ahead to her future daughter-in-law.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published last year BUT I didn't deliver it on time so hey! why not do it for this year? the intention is what counts!! the one-shot dedicated to Asuto's birthday !!! Happy Birthday !!! I feel something simple this one-shot but ... -_- U
> 
> And it's a lot to ask but I hope Level 5 will release the dates for my husband Lus and my baby Malik .... also with those of Yurika and the adults I mean Bernard and Shinjou .... (SAVE THE FUCKING DATES HINO !!!!! ¬_¬)
> 
> See you!


End file.
